Semiconductor light-emitting elements such as a Light Emitting Diode (LED) have been widely used in recent years as a highly efficient and space saving light source, and are, for example, used as a backlight source in liquid crystal display apparatuses such as a liquid crystal display television or an illumination light source in lighting apparatuses.
The LED used in backlight sources and illumination light sources are configured as a light-emitting device (light-emitting module). The light-emitting device is configured by sealing with a resin an LED that is disposed on a board. For example, an edge-lit backlight unit employs a light-emitting device that includes a plurality of LEDs that are arranged on a board in a one-dimensional row.
Such light-emitting device is often used as a white light source. For example, Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses a light-emitting device that emits white light by exciting yellow phosphors using a blue LED.